A dish best served cold
by BigB27
Summary: Dark Story. AU. Oneshot. What if after gaining his powers, Peter became a bigger bully than Flash ever was, what effect does this have on Flash.


A dish best served cold

Flash went through the double doors of the school; he scanned the hallway looking for any signs of Peter. He sighed with relief and walked to his locker. Just as he was doing his combination he heard a hand slam against the locker next to him. Oh no Flash thought as his heart started racing. "Hello Flash."Peter said with a smirk. "Look man, please just walk away." Flash begged. "Oh no flash that isn't how this works, I pick you up by your shirt as you cry like a little girl. Then you give me your lunch money then I punch you in the face." Peter explained menacingly. "Please Peter, just leave me be."Flash cried.

This would be an unfamiliar sight to most. Just a few weeks ago Peter was the one that was being bullied by Flash. But after Peter's uncle Ben died he became ruthless. After Peter embarrassed Flash in front of the basketball team he was no longer scared of Flash. Peter however wanted revenge against Flash for all the years he tormented him. He started off just scaring Flash a little bit. But as time went on he became more and more like a bully. Peter began bullying Flash way worse than Flash ever bullied him. Peter had done everything from stealing Flash's lunch money to giving him a swirly.

Now Flash hated getting out of bed every morning, knowing Peter would beat him up just for the sake of it. He begged his parents to let him transfer schools but they couldn't be bothered to. He also begged them to move towns but they still refused. His dad actually was the one who bullied Flash in the first place, making him use Peter as a scapegoat. But now he was bullied at home and at school. Flash had also told the principal multiple times but the principal didn't believe him. Mainly due to the fact that Peter was an A+ student who Flash used to bully. He had no proof and there was never a teacher around when you needed one. All of Flash's jock buddies abandoned him from fear that Peter would bully them too. Flash had shifted from most popular guy in school to a pathetic loner. And he was getting beat up by the schools biggest nerd.

"Let me think, for years you used to bully me, I would always beg you to stop, but you never did. Why should I let you off easily when you wouldn't let me off?"Peter said. "Look, I was a stupid kid. But I'm different now; I wouldn't do that now honest." Flash begged. "Yes you would Flash, had I not stood up to you, you'd still be hitting me for no reason. Treat people how you want to be treated Flash, and since you bullied me, you clearly want to be bullied." "How can you hate me for being a bully, when that's clearly what you've become?" Flash reasoned. "Simple Flash, you were a bully because you were a stupid jealous asshole, but I'm bullying you as revenge, so I'm justified whereas you were not. And since you've wasted my time begging for mercy you've earned a good pummeling." Peter said as he started beating up Flash.

All the other students in the corridor just ignored the fight. After Peter beat up the toughest guy in school no one would dare mess with him. But one other student couldn't just ignore what was happening; she walked over to Peter to confront him. "Peter stop it!"Gwen shouted. "Oh hi Gwen what's up?" Peter asked casually while ignoring the crying Flash.

"Peter let Flash go, he doesn't deserve this." Gwen said. "What are you crazy? Of course he does. He bullied me and many other students, this is payback." "Peter this has gone way past payback, the basketball incident was enough. But you've gone too far. You've completely traumatized Flash and it's not cool. You're worse than he is." Gwen said. "No Gwen I haven't gone far enough, not until Flash hates his life and everything about it. Then will I have gone far enough."

"What the hell has happened to you Peter? You used to be this really cool nerdy guy, but now you're nothing but a big bully who everyone is too scared of to stand up to. If you don't stop bullying Flash then you'll start bullying everyone and you'll end up in jail. Aunt May wouldn't be proud of that would she?" Gwen said trying to reason with him. "How dare you bring Aunt May into this? Fuck you all!" Peter shouted as he dropped Flash on the floor and stormed off.

That night Flash realized Peter would never stop, he said it himself. He couldn't live anymore with the fear of Peter bullying him every day. He went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of pain killers. The sight his parents walked into the next door was not a pleasant one. The news was all over the school the next morning. As Peter walked into school everyone was giving him dirty looks. He was confused as to why. When he got to his locker there were eggs thrown at it and the word MONSTER painted in big red letters. He just got more confused.

Liz Allen then approached Peter. "I hope you're happy you evil bastard!" Liz shouted. "Liz what the hell is going on? Everyone is glaring at me; my locker has been vandalized, could you please shed some light on this." Peter asked. "You didn't hear the news did you? Flash committed suicide last night."Liz said "What?" Peter replied shocked as he started to cry. "Yep, because of your constant abuse, Flash couldn't take life anymore. Because of you a sweet guy is now dead." Liz said coldly while Peter started bawling his eyes out. "I never meant for him to kill himself, I just wanted him to know what it was like to be bullied. Please tell me this is just some prank. Please!" Peter said hysterically. "No it's not a prank; his parents were shocked this morning. You're a disgusting human being Peter, and right now everyone hates you more than the Kardashian family. Karma will get you Peter." Liz shouted before leaving a distraught Peter.

All Peter wanted was to give Flash a taste of his own medicine, but he clearly let his anger get the better of him. Peter felt terrible as his anger had now caused the death of two people. He ran out of school, he had to get away from everyone. He needed to be alone.

Peter was in his Spiderman costume at the top of the Chrysler building. He was hoping the New York skyline would give him some comfort. But he still felt awful. He didn't know what to do. He became Spiderman because he wanted to help people, and stop anyone from feeling the pain of loss. But now he'd caused the whole school to feel this pain. It was after this day that Peter realized revenge is evil. It's like a poison that takes you over, turns you into something you're not. Peter vowed to learn to control his anger. He couldn't let anyone else suffer because of him.

Peter attended Flash's funeral but everyone glared at him. He felt so out of place there. But he had to pay his respects. Peter stood at the back of the crowd trying not to raise any attention to himself. Then Peter saw Gwen in the crowd. Her blonde hair made her stick out from everyone else. As each person went forth to pay their respects Peter approached Gwen. "Hey Gwen." Peter said gloomily. A look of distaste was on Gwen's face. "What are you doing here Peter? It's your fault Flash's dead. Everyone hates you." Gwen said coldly. "I know Gwen, I feel terrible about this whole thing. I just wanted Flash to know what it was like. Having someone beat you up but you were too weak to fight back. I let my anger get the better of me. I spoke to my Aunt May and I'm getting anger management therapy. I'm going to get this under control Gwen, I promise." Peter said.

"Look Peter, I know anger makes you do stupid things, but that's not an excuse for how you acted. It'll take me awhile to forgive, but if you've promised to get it under control then we can be friends again. But you may want to wait until everyone's left to pay your respects. You're not exactly the most popular person here." Gwen said. "Yeah I feel like public enemy number one. But thanks Gwen." Peter said. Peter waited until everyone had gone, then he approached Flash's grave. He gave a short speech and shed a few tears, and then he put a bouquet of flowers on the grave. Peter had promised to control his anger, and so he will.

Fin-


End file.
